


Scars Of The Past

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes topics from The Untamed/Mdzs and Until We Meet Again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Ram has a problem...he remembers everything from his past life, including when it comes to King, the senior who is trying so hard to get to know him. He remembers being in love with him in the past but a dark secret causes Ram to not want to get close to the other in an attempt to protect him.............................................................................................................................................................................So yeah, this is a project I have been working on with fellow writer friend and we put the idea into this piece. It will most likely take after most of the drama but with a supernatural twist. As I said above, Ram and King were lovers in their past lives, but something happened that traumatized Ram. I won't say what, you'll have to read it to find out but yeah. It goes on the path of Until We Meet Again meets The Untamed, but nonetheless, I really hope you guys like the project! It should update once a week!
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> King's past life's name is Mali, which means flower  
> Ram's past life's name is Klahan, which means bravery

_“Klahan! Look at this!”_

Wincing as the familiar yet unknown voice rang in his head, Ram let his eyes flutter open as he was forced out of the dream. Letting out a hiss as the bright morning sun peeked through the curtains and blinded him, Ram grumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he pushed the covers off his body and rolled out of bed. Rubbing his eyes to rid the sleep he was still feeling, Ram snatched his phone off the side of his bed and stumbled towards his dresser, knowing he had to shower since his classes were going to start soon. Plugging his phone into the charger, Ram quickly threw his uniform over his arm and yawned, shutting the door behind him as he entered the small bathroom his dorm had. 

Finished with the shower, he rushed out of the bathroom, straightening his tie. Ram quickly answered his phone on the last ring, and lightened up a bit when he realized it was Duen calling him. Listening to his friend ask him where he was, Ram stammered that he was on his way, hanging up when Duen replied. He shuffled towards the door, throwing his bag across his shoulder as he toed on his converse. Patting his pockets to make sure he had his phone, wallet and keys, Ram took in a deep breath and let it out, opening the door and leaving the comfort of his dorm to head to school, the dream he had when he first woke up still floating in the back of his mind. 

“Ram! Over here!” Hearing the sound of his friends calling him, Ram couldn’t keep the small smile off his face as he parked his bike on the rack and locked it in, fixing his bag so that it was over his shoulder again. Jogging up to where his friends were sitting at their usual canteen bench, Ram took the free seat next to Duen and nodded to everyone, leaning his head on his hand as the chatter they were having before he arrived started up again. Not really having much to say in the conversation, Ram only spoke up once in a while when he felt like it and before he knew it, an hour had passed and the group had to separate since some of them had an earlier class than he did. “I have to go too. I need to get this flower to Mr. Lizard Man before he starts texting me nonstop. See you at lunch?”

Nodding softly to Duen’s question, Ram tried to keep the unsatisfied frown off his face as the topic of who Bohn, the boy who was trying to win Duen’s heart, came to mind. Ever since Bohn had been punched by Duen-much to Ram’s amusement-the senior engineer student was starting to become a pain. Letting the thought go since he knew that Duen was sort of liking the attention, even though he probably wouldn’t ever say it any time soon, Ram waved off his friend and only watched in silence as he disappeared, a hand digging into his backpack, most likely looking for the red rose he had bought Bohn earlier before he arrived at the university. Staying still for a few moments longer, Ram pulled out his phone and glanced at the time, furrowing his brows when he noticed that he still had a good forty-five minutes to spare before he had to make his way to class. 

“Library it is…” Ram whispered to himself, stuffing his phone back in his jeans pocket as he pushed himself off the canteen bench, shouldering his bag as he began the familiar pathway towards the library. Not even taking five minutes to get there, Ram politely wai’d the librarian and shuffled towards the fiction section, not looking for anything in particular, just something to waste some time on before class. Picking out a random book that didn’t seem half bad, Ram placed his bag on the floor and leaned against one of the pillars of the library, opening the book as he began to read. Hearing the sound of someone moving books around on the shelf a little ways away from him, Ram tried not to pay too much attention until the sounds had stopped and he felt the unnerving feeling of heavy eyes on him. “All I want is some time to myself,” he thought. 

Letting that irritated thought break the peaceful silence of his mind, Ram glanced up and frowned, not seeing anyone looking at him until he turned his head to the left, catching a pair of dark brown eyes studying him through the gap between a couple of books. Having been caught, the senior, Ram had noticed, quickly turned and had his back towards him. Feeling his frown deepen, Ram stared at the senior’s back a bit longer before he closed the book, grabbing his bag and making a quick escape as a past memory began to lay heavy in his mind. 

_“You don’t mind if I stare at you, right? What’s with the look? It’s not my fault I find you interesting!”_

Feeling a slight headache thump at his temples, Ram rubbed his forehead and shook away the memory, finally realizing why those eyes seemed so familiar and why he felt an instant connection even though they’ve never met. Hell, he didn’t even know the senior’s name! Quickly putting the forgotten book back where he found it, Ram wai’d the librarian on his way out and swiftly walked away from the building, choosing to just go to class so that he would have something to distract himself from the sadness he could feel laying heavily on his heart. 

………………………………………………………………..

Ram found that he couldn’t be more thankful when the lecture was over and everyone was allowed to leave. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy the current subject he was learning, but he found that he was having a hard time grasping what the professor was teaching and it wasn’t helping that his mind had been elsewhere ever since he met eyes with the strange senior that morning. Letting out a soft sigh, Ram gathered his notebooks and tossed them in his bag, heaving it over his shoulder as he carefully evaded the rest of his classmates, making his way out of the classroom. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Ram felt his eyes widen when he realized the time, quickening his pace so that he could grab some food from the canteen. Thanking the worker for giving him the usual, Ram held the paper plate close as he walked out of the canteen, following the cement pathway towards the library, passing the building however until he reached the side where a couple of picnic benches laid, along with some freshly planted trees. 

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Ram couldn’t help but feel glad that the area he was in was silent, his thoughts still beating at his mind. Trying not to get distracted once again, Ram knelt down and placed the plate on the grass, opening his bag as he searched for the water bottle he had placed in there after lunch. Frowning when he found the bottle but nothing to put the water in, Ram continued to dig through his bag until the sound of footsteps appeared behind him, along with the sound of a crinkled plastic cup.

“Looking for a water container?” Freezing up as he heard the voice, the footsteps pausing right beside him, Ram kept his gaze towards the ground until he noticed the movement of a hand holding something out to him in his peripheral vision. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ram slowly turned and glanced up, his eyes meeting the same senior he had seen at the library, finally getting a good look at the other male. Moving his gaze from the other to the cup he was holding, Ram stayed still until the senior shook the cup, urging Ram to take it. “Here you go.”  
Knowing not to be rude, even though he didn’t want to take it, Ram let his hand reach up and carefully takes the cup, placing it on the ground, his eyes following it so that he wouldn’t have to stare at the other for another minute. Noticing that the older boy was still not moving, Ram held his breath and prayed to whoever was listening that he would leave. Hearing the sound of clothing ruffle as the boy shifted on his feet, Ram poured some water in the cup as the voice spoke up again.

“Are you feeding the cats? Are you a freshman? You look foreign…” Staying silent through all the questions and the confused tone of voice, Ram tried not to look at the other, even as he knelt in front of him, watching his every movement as he filled the cup. Realizing that he was being ignored, the boy cocked his head to the side slightly and hummed in confusion. “Why are you ignoring me? You look mixed-blood. Are you an exchange student? Can you speak Thai?”  
Feeling his annoyance beginning to bubble, Ram zipped up his bag as he continued to ignore the senior, getting up to his knees even as the boy began to try to get him to speak. Hearing a couple of languages getting spit out, Ram kept his eyes ahead of him until the boy grew determined and got his face in Ram’s personal bubble, shouting ‘Anyeong!’ Finally having enough, Ram turned to meet the boy’s eyes again with a deadpan expression, his irritation getting interrupted as a dog barked and trotted towards the food and water he had placed out prior to getting annoyed by the other boy.

“I’m afraid of dogs!” Hearing the frightened shout, Ram found that the presence by his side quickly disappeared as the senior shot to his feet and practically launched himself onto the picnic table beside them, getting in a stance much like a frightened cat. Watching this with a small smirk on his face, Ram quickly turned his attention back towards the black lab and scratched at his head, still not saying anything as the other’s whining protests echoed around them. “I thought it was for cats! Take it away!”

“Eat slowly,” Ram mumbled, scratching the dog’s neck as he made sure the animal wasn’t eating too fast. Hearing a small intake of breath along with an accusation of him being able to speak Thai, Ram ignored the question the senior threw his way yet again and stood up, pulling his bag over his shoulder as he took a final glance at the other who was still crouched on the picnic table. Ignoring the demands of taking the dog away, Ram rolled his eyes and began to stroll away, not listening as the senior continued to call out to him. “Maybe now you’ll catch the hint.”

………………………………………………………………..

Arriving at his childhood home, Ram felt the tenseness in his shoulders fade as he walked through the doors, kicking off his converse as the sound of three sets of nails began making their way towards him. Smiling softly as he was greeted by his three huskies, Ram entered further into the kitchen and pulled some treats out of a jar they kept on the counter. Kneeling down, Ram whistled for his dogs’ attention and was quickly given it, the training he gave them paying off greatly. Breaking the treat into small pieces, Ram whistled again and watched as two of them sat, the third one too interested at something behind him to really care for treats at the moment. Reaching out a hand for a paw, Ram gave the treat to the husky when it gave him its paw before he attention was pulled away when Ruj entered the kitchen.

“Oh! P’Ram, you came back to get your stuff?” Ruj asked, making Ram nod as he continued to feed his dogs treats. Ruffling the fur at the top of their heads, Ram felt his thoughts beginning to fade, going back to when he met that senior and how he had jumped on the picnic table to evade the dog from before. Not noticing the way a smile began to push his lips up, Ram continued to stare into the space as he remembered the secretly hilarious memory, not coming out of it until Ruj had noticed and knelt down as well, peering at his face with his own sneaky smile. “Why are you smiling?”

Breaking out of his train of thought, Ram glanced at his younger brother and let the smile fall into something akin to a straight face, obviously not liking the way his brother was observing him, like his smile was something rare and priceless. Feeding more treats to the waiting dogs, Ram noticed his brother shift some more before his voice entered the room again.

“Don’t hide it from me! Let me guess. You must’ve met a funny person nearby!” Ruj said, his voice so confident that Ram couldn’t help but glance at him, his face showing that he was obviously not amused with how easy Ruj could read him. Seeing that he had his older brother’s attention again, Ruj grinned and hummed out in thought as he continued to list out the possibilities to why Ram could be smiling. “He must’ve done something funny to you. Dogs surely have to be involved, because you always smile when you see dogs! Am I right?”

“Busybody!” Ram blurted out as he stared at the mischievous grin Ruj had on his face. Giving up the last of the treats to the huskies, Ram pushed himself off his knees and stood up, brushing his legs off as he slumped away from Ruj, the dogs following him obediently as he tried not to listen to the teasing voice of his brother calling after him. Escaping to his room, Ram flopped on his bed and sighed, unbuttoning his school shirt so that he could slide it off. Letting it fall off his bed and onto the floor, Ram unzipped his jeans and kicked them off until he was in nothing but his muscle tank and his loose fitting boxers. “...I have to stay away from him...it’s for his own good...so why does it hurt so much?”

Closing his eyes as the thought entered his mind, Ram tried to squish down all his feelings, letting his mind finally quiet down as the wave of tiredness finally overtook him, sending his mind into unconsciousness. Unbeknownst to Ram, his night would not be dreamless. The foggy clouds of past memories beginning to slowly plague his sleeping mind as he was once again dragged into a memory made into a dream of his past life.  
………………………………………………………………..

_“Why do you like dogs so much? Aren’t you afraid that they’ll bite you? I mean...look at those fangs…” Mali grumbled, staying a little ways away from the cultivator who was bent down, ruffling the fur of a stray dog's head as he gave the animal a little bit of food. Giving the dog a few more pats on the head, Klahan got back to his feet and turned to give a look to Mali, his brows arched in the most deadpan look he could give to the other. Seeing this, Mali huffed and glanced away, a pout still partially present on his half-hidden face. “Don’t look at me like that. I just don’t get your fascination with them okay?”  
“Come here,” Klahan mumbled, gesturing for Mali to come close, rolling his eyes at the look the other gave him. Stepping forward, Klahan grabbed Mali’s wrist and dragged him forward, despite the whining protests. Wrapping his arm around Mali’s waist, Klahan whistled lowly and watched as the dog glanced up at them, a happy grin lit up the animal’s face as it observed both the men. Scooting them just a bit closer, Klahan pulled Mali’s wrist out and gently placed the palm of his hand on the dog's fur. “Is that so bad?”  
Keeping silent as he softly combed his fingers through the ruffled fur, Mali yelped when the dog barked before he threw himself behind Klahad, having enough of being close to the dog. Letting out a sigh, Klahan let the dog finish its meal before he whistled again, signaling for the dog to return to the village they were just at. Obeying, even though Klahan didn’t train it, the two watched as the dog frolicked away, disappearing down the faded trail back to the village where it most likely lived. Letting go once he was sure the animal was gone, Mali cleared his throat and clapped his hands.  
“O-okay! Now that that’s over with, let’s get a move on. We won’t get to the village you have that job at moving at this pace! I would like to make it there before nightfall!” Mali ushered, swirling around Klahan as he strolled further on the path. Turning around just in time for the wind to begin to gust, Klahan watched as the blowing gusts made the male’s hair fall into his face, framing it along with the slight sunbeams that were shyly poking through the leaves of the trees surrounding them. Mali looked positively ethereal. “Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there? Come on!” _


	2. Chapter Update

Hey guys! Sorry about not having a new chapter out last Monday. My beta reader wasn't feeling very good and her health comes first in my opinion! Chapter 2 will be posted this upcoming Monday! <3 Thanks so much for understanding and I cannot wait for you guys to continue on with the story!!!


	3. King And The Cool Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry XD It totally slipped my mind that I had to post a new chapter yesterday XDD anyways, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter <3

_“Mali...everything’s going to be alright...I will protect you...I promise…”_

Shaking the strange voice from his mind, King brought his attention to his surroundings, sitting in a little cafe on campus as he waited for Tee to show up and tell him what he needed. Ever since the engineering student had woken up, he had found that it was hard for him to focus on things, which was a completely new feeling for King. Letting out a sigh as he straightened up, King thought back to the day before, when he came in contact with the strange boy that made some funny feeling rise in him. At first it was sadness but...there was something else that King could feel but...what was it? Coming back to the land of the living once more as Tee finally arrived, King greeted him with a nod and watched as his friend placed down a mason jar filled with a light blue drink, claiming it was his treat.

“What do you want from me?” King sighed as he glanced down at the drink before letting his gaze lift to Tee again. Taking it nonetheless, King started sipping the drink while Tee rambled on and complained about the question. A slightly guilty smile rose on Tee’s lips as he leaned back and met King’s stare. Smirking a little at the tone of voice his friend was using, King did not believe him for a moment and placed the drink down, leaning a bit closer to the nervous looking other. “What do you want from me?”  
Not getting a chance to hear what Tee had to say, King noticed Tee’s gaze shift away to something behind him, not even having to turn around when Tee called out for some engineering juniors, patting the wooden table as he gestured them to sit. Glancing at the younger students, King gave them a polite wai, brushing the hair out of his eyes as he listened to Tee introducing himself. Giving Tee a death glare once he was introduced as his secretary, King narrowed his eyes and breathed out in annoyance. He leaned into the table and wrung his hands together, trying not to seem impolite to the other students who were observing them quietly. Hearing Tee ready to get on with the project that he was trying to pull him in, King grabbed his shoulder and halted everything he was about to say. 

“Hold on. You lured me to help you with the volunteer project?” King asked, his voice hushed as he stared at Tee, obviously unimpressed with how his friend had tried to get his help. Hearing Tee try to explain how he lured everyone into helping but he had been the only one to really show up, King shook his head and jerked his arm out of Tee’s hold, not wanting any part of whatever the other was planning on doing for this project. Not caring for the complaining tone of his friend, King stood up with a heavy sigh and pulled his arm away again as Tee tried to get him to sit down once again. “No. I’m not having any part of…”

Growing silent as his train of thought disappeared, King stopped moving all together when the boy he was strangely attached to came walking in the cafe, heading towards the direction of King and the other engineering students. Feeling his mind fog up, King blinked owlishly and only vaguely noticed the way the quiet boy gave them a polite wai, tossing his bag to the ground as he moved to sit at the free space of the table. Feeling his body lower as he too sat down, King continued to eye the other, not knowing what to say.

_“Klahan! Stop for a second! I made this for you!” Mali called out, quickly following the cultivator when the other had walked away from their makeshift camp without him. Letting out a soft sigh as he forced himself to stop, Klahan turned himself towards Mali, who might have run into his chest if he didn’t stop on time, and waited. Grinning when he got his attention, Mali held out a small pendant made of wood and by what Klahan could tell, it was hand-carved and there was a carved drawing of a plant he had never seen before in the center. “That’s a….”_

Slowly coming back to himself as Tee placed his hand on his shoulder, King let his attention drift away from the mysterious boy so that he could look at Tee, who was watching him with a concerned look in his eyes, his hand lightly squeezing his shoulder so he could get King to focus on what he was about to explain. 

“So...you’re not leaving right? Well, we shall carry on with the meeting then!” Tee asked, patting King’s shoulder and furrowing his brow in confusion, not really knowing what to think as he noticed the dumbfounded expression King had on his face. Reaching out for his drink, King leaned back against the bench and took a sip, keeping quiet and choosing to stay, King tried to keep aware of what Tee was explaining. Making a count of how many juniors were with them at the table, Tee continued to ramble on as King carefully turned his attention back to the interesting boy, secretly observing, the other focused on whatever Tee had to say. Feeling a small smile rising on his lips, King continued to watch the boy, observing the way his eyes lowered, like he could feel the way King was watching his every move. Ending the meeting after a good thirty minutes, Tee clapped his hands and sighed. “Okay, thank you, juniors! All the best and thank you so much for coming! Take good care of yourselves!”

Watching them all stand up and pack their things, King kept his eyes on the boy until he disappeared, still staring at the empty space until Tee mumbled about something being great. Shaking the fog he could still feel his head, King turned his attention to Tee, who threw an arm over his chair and leaned back, letting out a sigh that turned into a slight yawn.

“Hey...the junior who was sitting over there...is from our college?” King asked, his voice quiet as he glanced at the seat the junior had occupied, letting his eyes trail back to Tee when he made a noise of affirmation. Nodding slightly and claiming the boy’s name was Ram, King turned his full attention to what his friend was saying, taking in all the details Tee had to say. Taking note that the junior apparently didn’t like joining activities and didn’t like to communicate with strangers, King nodded in thought. Tee mentioned it took him weeks to learn that the boy’s name was Ram. “Ram, huh…? That’s a weird name.”

“Oooh, I see someone’s attracted to the fresher. You just can’t help but like strange things, can’t you?” Hearing the teasing tone from Tee when he caught onto King’s fascination of Ram, King only smirked and picked up his drink again, taking a sip as he spared a somewhat bright glance towards Tee. Rolling his eyes at Tee’s teasing, poking and prodding, King turned his eyes towards where Ram walked off as Tee continued to talk. “But I heard it’s hard to get close to him. He rarely talks to anyone he doesn’t know…”

Keeping the thought in mind, King hummed and packed his things. Giving his friend a wave as he left, King walked aimlessly towards the exit of the university, knowing he had to head to his childhood home to pick up a few things he had left the last time he had gone for a visit. Not really minding the walk, King found that he didn’t care that it had gotten dark by the time he arrived, using his spare key to enter the house, walking into the kitchen, the comforting atmosphere of the plants around the room making him feel relaxed. Trailing up to the jars he kept on the kitchen counter, King reached out and gently took one of them in his hand. 

“I just went to the dorm for a while,” King muttered, eyeing the plant in the jar as he became aware that his mother was in the room. “And this had grown so much.”

“You’re always greeting the plants before me,” his mother whined, her voice showing just how much she was truly sulking. Letting out a snort as he heard this, King placed the jar back down on the counter and brought his attention to his mother, who was still drying the dishes that she must have been washing before he came home. “I’m starting to feel unhappy about it.”

“Moootthhheeerrr. Look, I brought a cake for you! Don’t be angry,” King chuckled, his voice drawn out as he addressed his mother. She stared at her son’s pouting face, then glanced down at the bag he had offered out to her before she met his gaze again. Raising his eyebrows, King shook the bag again and grinned meekly. “Don’t be angry. Do you want it?”

Keeping eye contact with her, King smirked when her curiosity had won and she muttered something that sounded like, ‘let me see,’ reaching for the bag that King had tapped her with once again. King waited for her reaction as she opened the bag to peek inside, hoping to see acceptance. Liking what she saw, King’s mother smiled slightly and met his hopeful gaze, bringing the bag closer to her as she nodded.

“Alright. You’re lucky I’m a food lover...” his mother snorted, placing the treat on the counter and opening it, rolling her eyes at the high pitched whine King had to draw out, as if he didn’t believe her. “Or else I wouldn’t have forgiven you this quickly.”

“Soo…? Where’s your husband?” King questioned, leaning onto the counter as he observed the way his mother picked up the cake and turned it, eyeing it with a twinkle that amused him greatly. Listening to her silently as she mentioned that his father had gone out to play golf without letting her know. King tried to keep the laugh that wanted to escape his lips as his mother continued to pout, fake crying as she protested about being left alone at the house. Reaching out to her, King rubbed her shoulder and got her to laugh, a smile on his face as she shifted closer. “Oh, Mom. I’m here, aren’t I?”

Turning the cake in her hands as she appreciated how yummy it looked, King hummed and agreed, giving her one last side hug before he let her go, moving around the island top to look over his plants again. A thought from earlier still plaguing his mind as the room grew silent, the only sound being his Mother putting the clean dishes away. Pushing himself back up from where he was leaning his elbows on the countertop, King turned towards his Mother again and sighed, placing his hands palms down. 

“Mother? Why did you name me King?” King asked, his tone slightly hushed in thought, thinking back to the boy named Ram. Shaking his head to clear the fog that wanted to take over again, King kept his eyes on his Mother as she questioned the reason why he wanted to know. Tapping his fingers on the countertop, King hummed and thought, not really wanting to say the reason just yet. He took the easy way out and feigned innocence. “Nothing really, I just want to know.”

“Well...it goes back to when you were newly born. I didn’t really know what to name you then, but to make sure it’s related to your sisters...I combined the K from your one sister and the Ing from your other sister and we got the name, King…” His Mother thought out, her gaze watching her son carefully, trying to take in his reaction to hearing this, also not really believing that he was totally innocent in the reason he wanted to know how he got his name. Letting out a sound to show he was listening, King nodded for his Mother to go on as he leaned on the counter next to her. “I was thinking of the name, Kuaikwid...but your Father wouldn’t allow it.”

Blinking in shock as he heard that atrocity of a name his Mother wanted to give him at birth, King sent a silent prayer of thanks to his Father for not letting her choose that name, grabbing the bag of cakes as he threatened to give them to his Father in thanks. Whining as her treats were almost taken away, King’s Mother teased him and the two bickered cutely together for a few moments until she conceded and called him by his real name. Handing her the bag back, King chuckled and watched as she opened them, claiming that they could eat them together, making a snort escape his lips as he nodded. 

After having one of the cakes, King wai’d his Mother politely and walked out towards his room, feeling the fatigue of the day finally weighing on his body, wanting nothing more but to get into more comfortable clothes and lay down for the night. Opening and shutting the door behind him, King tossed his engineering shirt on his bed alongside his bag and moved his attention to the plants he had on his vanity. Picking up one of it, King began to whisper to the plant, even though he knew they wouldn’t answer him. Thinking back to the meeting with Tee, King placed the plant jar back on the vanity and pulled out his phone, opening google as he searched for something. Typing in Ram’s name, King leaned back against the vanity and looked up the meaning of his name.

“Ram...it means glorious…” King muttered to himself, blinking in disbelief as he thought about the other. Letting out a chuckle as he shook his head, King turned off his phone and placed it on the vanity, lost in thought as a mumble escaped his lips. “It doesn’t fit him.”

Stretching his limbs as a yawn contracted him, King slipped out of his day clothes and put on a comfortable t-shirt and a light pair of pajama bottoms. Tossing the engineering shirt on the vanity and placing his bag on the chair, King moved and turned off the lights, bathing the room into darkness as he crawled into the familiar bed. Pulling the blanket on his body, King buried his face into the soft pillow and let out one more yawn, letting his eyes flutter shut as the promise of sleep drew him into a warm slumber, his consciousness fading away as the fog he had been trying to ignore for most of the day clouded his dreams. 

_“Klahan! Look at this!” Mali called out, leaning down to observe the plant he had noticed on their walk to the village where Klahan had a job. Hearing the other’s footsteps stop, Mali glanced up with a grin and gently pulled the plant out of the ground, using his spiritual energy to heal some of the roots that were injured so it wouldn’t die. Carefully holding the plant in his palms, Mali watched as the green wisps of his spiritual energy wrapped around the plant, keeping it living as he held it out for Klahan to look at. “Do you know what this is?! It’s a plant that is used for healing! It has really strong herbal values!”_

_Letting out a hum as he listened to Mali ramble on and on about the plant’s values, Klahan couldn’t help the affection that gleamed in his eyes, Mali didn’t realize it until he stopped talking and noticed that he was just being stared at. Feeling a blush beginning to stain his cheeks, Mali carefully held the plant in one palm while he dug through his bag, pulling out a little burlap bag, carefully putting the plant in it and closing it up, knowing the energy he put on the plant would keep it safe even if it was placed in the pouch. Putting it in his bag and closing it, Mali patted the dirt off his knees and pushed past Klahan, trying not to let his companion see how his stare was affecting him._

_“Well...I got it, so let’s keep moving…”_

……………………………………..

“I swear, I should just become a teacher or something,” King grumbled to himself as he strolled along the concrete path of the university’s courtyard, trying to quiet his annoyance of being woken up so early just to teach his friends because someone, aka Bohn, wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realize that there was going to be a quiz on the subjects he had been ignoring. Shaking his head with a sigh as he entered the familiar path where he met Ram for the first time, King froze up as he heard voices, tiptoeing so he wouldn’t be heard as he snuck up on whoever was talking. Hiding behind one of the trees, King blinked as he listened in on the conversation, realizing it was Ram and Duen, the med student Bohn had been trying to win over. “...what are they talking about?”

Keeping as silent as he could, King watched the friends interact, feeling his heart flutter in his chest as he listened to the sound of Ram’s voice, something he realized he had only heard once and it was when he was distracted. King shook the foggy daydream away when he noticed that Duen was leaving. Ram remained, holding a big box for what seemed like donations. Waiting until Duen was long gone, King stepped out of his hiding place and strolled towards Ram, calling out just in time before Ram took his first step to leave.

“Junior! You can talk after all...you can even talk a lot,” King thought out loud, circling around the younger man until he was right in front of him. Hearing the sound of King’s voice too late to really do anything about it, Ram held the box close and stayed quiet, not quite meeting King’s gaze, looking a bit behind him so it only looked like he was making eye contact. Narrowing his eyes slightly when Ram’s eyes trailed away as he began to step around him, King held out his arm and tapped the box slightly, successfully stopping Ram’s escape. “Hold on. Where are you going? What if I want to donate as well?”

Building up his walls the best he could before he let their eyes meet, Ram kept all emotion out of his face as he listened to King talk, the older male not realizing what he was doing since he was too busy talking. Digging into his pocket as he talked about his analysis of the younger student, King waited for Ram to say something, but only huffed when it was, yet again, an unsuccessful attempt. Finally breaking their gaze so he could put some money in the box, King heard the sound of the coin hitting cardboard as Ram glanced down at the box, not waiting even a minute to try to leave again.

“I’m not done donating yet,” King grumbled, halting Ram’s escape yet again by keeping his hand out so Ram couldn’t pass. Is he in a hurry or something? Making a few more notes out loud so that Ram could hear his thinking, King brought more money out and slipped it into the donation bank. Rolling his eyes as the junior tried to leave again, King stopped him once more which made Ram give him a not too friendly look, obviously wanting to get away from the senior. “What about this? Let’s start with me calling you, Cool Boy? That sounds like we’re getting closer, right?”

Pulling out the last of his money that he had on him, King didn’t notice the way Ram’s eyes squinted and his brows furrowed at his silly declaration of a nickname. Seeing the bill in King’s hand, Ram raised up the box and waited, not really caring for the way King was hesitating to put it in. Not waiting much longer, Ram reached out and snatched the money away, slipping it into the box with a look of pure annoyance. Blinking as he realized what happened, King didn’t have a single moment to protest as the younger man finally escaped, turning around King so that he could leave without any more distractions. Wincing slightly as Ram knocked their shoulders together a bit harshly, King sighed and let his arms sink to his sides, turning so he could watch Ram make his getaway. 

“If you don’t answer me, I’ll call you that name then!” King shouted out, hoping that Ram would stop and turn to give him at least a glare. Not getting anything except the other disappearing even more swiftly, King let out a puff of air, a little bit irritated, but now even more interested in the junior. “Cool Boy!”

……………………………….

Letting out a tired sigh as he finally sat down for a break from his volunteer construction work, King pulled out his phone as the sounds of his fellow students hammering echoed around him. Wiping the sweat off his brow and pushing the hair away from his eyes, King stared down at the group picture on his phone before a sudden thought came to mind. Clicking on the tags, King held his breath when he noticed Ram’s facebook staring right at him, his eyes slipping from the screen so they could take in the other boy, who was still working on painting a sign with some other freshers. Glancing away as he thought about what to do, King sighed and glanced back at his phone, secretly wondering if what he was about to do would be the right thing. 

……………………………….

Stepping out of the half filled canteen, Ram let out the breath that was clogging his throat as he reached for a cup, filling it with water from a large container someone had brought for the engineering students while they worked. Why did he have to get involved with P’Tee’s issue anyways? Relaxing his shoulders as he noticed he finally had some alone time, Ram circled around one of the marble pillars that held up the building and leaned against it, taking a deep breath of fresh air as the sound of crickets echoed around him. Not even having a moment after he took a sip of water, Ram jerked a little when his phone pinged, telling him that someone had messaged him. Pulling it out and typing in his passcode, Ram peered at the message and furrowed his brow.

_“Look to your right!”_

Even though he knew he should have ignored the message, Ram found himself doing just that, turning his neck around and pausing when he noticed King sitting a bit aways from him, still typing on his phone until he glanced up, seeing that he had Ram’s attention. Feeling his jaw drop slightly as he noticed the older boy, who was currently waving at him with a smile on his face, Ram found that he could only stare in dumbfoundedness until King’s eyes shifted back to his phone and he began to type something else. Hearing another ping, Ram finally shook his thoughts away and glanced down at his phone, seeing a new message from King.

_“If you don’t want to talk to me, you may reply in text!”_

Letting his gaze lift from his phone again, King could only watch as Ram made a face, most likely rolling his eyes, and buried his phone back into his jeans, not giving any of his free time to King whatsoever. Ram completely ignored the pings of constant messages from King as he took a huge gulp of his water, not even glancing in King’s direction anymore. Pausing his messages once he got out what he wanted to say, King waited with bated breath as Ram pulled out his phone again, blinking when he seemed to exit out of the messaging app and dial a number, putting the device up to his ear as he called someone. Letting out a discouraged sound when he realized all of this, King leaned back in his seat near the plants and sighed, watching Ram with a frown as the boy nodded and pushed himself off the pillar, walking away from the scene. 

………………………………………... 

Not hearing anymore messages from King as he hung up, Ram quickly stepped down the stairs and peered up from where his eyes were sticking to the sidewalk, seeing his little brother waiting for him with a plastic bag in his hand. Smiling a little as he met Ruj head on, Ram made a quick glance over the contents of the bag his brother jerked it towards him.

“Mother said you have a lot of work in college recently...so she told me to send you some food,” Ruj mumbled as he held out the bag for Ram to take, his eyes ever so observant of his brother’s facial expression. Taking the bag and examining it as it spun around slightly, Ram let his arm drop as he thanked Ruj, noticing that his brother looked like he had something else to say. “Come home whenever you have the time. Our parents miss you.”

Nodding softly as he took this information in, Ram knew that it had been a while since he saw either of his parents, the only time he was home was when only Ruj had been at the house. Giving his okay as Ruj smiled, Ram felt the nice atmosphere around them change as he phone pinged once again, telling him that King was most likely texting him again. Why couldn’t he stop…? Now he would have to deal with Ruj and Ram knew he would have to when he noticed the mischievous grin on his younger brother’s face. Pulling the vibrating phone out of his pocket, Ram did a quick once over and confirmed his suspicions of it being King, slipping it out of Ruj’s sight as his brother leaned forward a bit to peek at the messages.

“Continuous messages...don’t you want to read them?” Ruj asked, Ram knowing that his brother was only looking for a way to get him worked up. Not giving him that honor, Ram only shook his head with a small frown, which only made Ruj grin even more as his teasing voice rang out. “Who’s sending my brother messages? You won’t even dare to reply to them in front of me.”

“Go home,” Ram sighed, having enough of his brother’s teasing, a look of pure exasperation on his face as the thought of having to deal with Ruj and King’s messages at the same time came to mind. 

“Hold on! Let me guess who the sender is! He...must be the guy you encountered when you met the dog! He’s contacting you for a reason, but you don’t reply to him because you don’t know him that well!” Ruj deduced, happy that he was able to continue talking despite Ram’s deadpan expression on his face as he was forced to listen to what his brother had to say. “However, you actually don’t hate him! Or you would’ve just blocked him by now!”

Finally having enough, Ram just huffed and turned his back on Ruj, making his way back towards the university despite the sound of Ruj’s voice calling out to him, his voice still on the edge of teasing.

“Who makes you so shy?!”


	4. His Walls Are Crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for getting this out to everyone late. My beta was really busy so we couldn't get the fic out on Monday.
> 
> I also had a talk with her and we both decided that there will be no expectant day that it will be posted, but it still will be updated once a week! It will just be easier on both of us since her and I's schedules are completely different! 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter <3 Thanks so much for reading <3

_“Klahan! Why don’t we stop at the festival? I know you said we can’t stay in one place for long but…”_

_Rolling his eyes as he listened to Mali’s pleading voice, Klahan stopped moving and didn’t budge when the smaller body of his partner smacked into him. Mali was obviously not watching where he was going while he was talking...like always. Hearing the soft, embarrassed chuckle escape Mali’s lips, Klahan turned slightly and peered at him, taking in the small grin he was wearing._

_“Fine...but just this once,” Klahan agreed, turning his back to hide a small grin when he heard Mali let out an adorable, ‘yay!’. Keeping their pace up to the next village where Klahan knew the festival was said to be, the cultivator tried not to twitch when he felt Mali shyly lace their pinky fingers together, a careful yet steady touch. “...?”_

_“T-thanks…”_

…………………………………………

Opening his eyes as the sunlight began to filter through his cheap curtains, Ram sniffled and slowly pushed himself up, leaning against his headboard as he wiped his eyes, the wetness of tears catching his attention as he did so. Letting out a sigh as the memory laid fresh in his mind, Ram tossed the blankets off his form and got out of bed. He scooped up his school clothes and he made his way into the bathroom to get ready for class. Once he was clean and dressed, Ram tossed his bag over his shoulder and toed on his converse, tying them before he unplugged his charging phone and grabbed his keys, placing them in his pocket as he exited the serenity of his dorm room.   
Making it to the table to see his friend group and taking a seat next to Phu, Ram thanked him for getting him an iced coffee and it wasn’t long until Duen had arrived, giving his good mornings to everyone. Right away, Tang called Duen out for bringing food to Bohn the night before. Ram glanced at Phu when Duen denied it, and they both shook their heads at Duen’s denial. Rolling his eyes when they started teasing Duen, Ram didn’t have time to blink when a phone was passed in Duen’s direction, a picture of the freshman with the bag of food mentioned earlier that Bohn must’ve posted. Ignoring the slight twinge of protectiveness he could feel bubbling in his chest, Ram decided to keep quiet and stare at the table as Phu showed Ting Ting the picture, ignoring the laugh she let out until Duen’s phone began to ring. 

“Why are you being so shy when you’re scolding our senior?” Tang asked, all of them noticing the smile Duen had growing on his face as he listened to Bohn. 

Narrowing his eyes as he turned his full attention to his friend, Ram kept his gaze on Duen, just observing the way he grinned once again. Feeling eyes on him, however, Duen’s eyes swept along his friends until they landed on Ram, seeing the growing look of distaste in his expression. Ending the call quickly, Duen muttered something before Phu decided to tease him and called out, pretending to see Bohn. Falling for it, Duen turned and quickly realized that he was being teased, his body almost bumping into Ram’s as he tried to smack Phu. Taking a sip from his coffee, Ram only sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do at this moment in time, just listening to the teasing voices of his friends and Duen’s whining voice echoing around the canteen. 

…………………………………………

Not far into the conversation with his friends, King found himself getting interrupted as Tee came over and dropped a stack of fliers that were wrapped in brown paper onto the table, claiming them to be handbills for the charity work most of them had done the night before. Holding back a sigh when his friend asked for their help once again, this time asking if they could paste the fliers all around the university. King crossed his arms and leaned onto the table as Boss began to try and find an excuse not to do it. Denying his idea quickly, Tee listened to Boss’ complaints before everyone at the table agreed with him, knowing that Boss could not be trusted not to pick up girls if he was given the option to post the fliers via multimedia. Turning his attention to Bohn when he muttered something about him being in charge of the multimedia area, King felt a grin slide onto his face as the need to tease him grew. 

“Everyone knows you have a medical student as a husband,” King teased, his voice light with laughter as Bohn smirked and glanced back towards Tee. Letting out a whine when he heard this, Boss grumbled about him not being trusted with the certain job, his voice low as he asked if they thought Bohn was better than him at picking up people. Glancing at one another again, King chimed in along with the rest of his friend group. “Yes!” 

Crossing his arms with a huff, Boss pouted and grumbled about them being too loud, not liking the smirk Bohn had on his face as he chuckled, the group quickly dispersed as they got to work with spreading out Tee’s fliers.  
Finally finishing up with everything he had to do, King met up with his friends again at the restaurant Tee chose where they could bunker down and eat. Feeling a bump to his shoulder, King glanced at Tee who pointed towards Bohn, who hadn’t taken a bite of his food yet and was just swirling it around, looking quite forlorn. Biting his lip as he tried to figure out what to say, King reached out and patted Bohn’s shoulder, gaining his friend’s attention. 

“Hey...stop being so anxious. You’re just not going to see your Junior for one week,” King sighed, trying to keep his voice light when it came to cheering up Bohn. Letting out a sigh, Bohn explained with a muted tone about how he didn’t want to disturb Duen’s studying and that the future of his grades depended on him not butting into it. Nodding softly as he listened, King found his attention being brought back to Tee who suddenly grinned and placed a bet of one thousand baht, claiming that Bohn couldn’t stay away from Duen for a whole week. Narrowing his eyes as he heard Boss and Mek agree with Tee, King huffed and put his hand on Bohn’s shoulder. “Hey! But I believe in you, Bohn...I believe you can’t do it.” 

Glaring at his friends lightly as they laughed, Bohn tried not to let the fact that they all agreed that he couldn’t live without Duen bug him before an idea came to mind, an evil grin making its way onto his face.

“Okay. But if I can do it, all of you have to pay me!” Taking in his friends’ complaints and claims that he wouldn’t be able to do it, Bohn huffed as they all went back to their food. Glaring at all of them, Bohn clicked his tongue and grumbled, turning his attention back to his food as well. “It’s just a week...what’s so hard about it?” 

………………………………….

To King, a week had passed surprisingly fast. Sitting at their usual spot in the courtyard next to the canteen, King flipped a page of the textbook he was studying before his shoulder was pushed once again, Tee getting his attention to check on Bohn. Letting out a sigh as it was his job once again, King turned his attention to Bohn, who was stretched out with his back pressing into the table, looking at the ground like it held all the answers he could be asking himself in this moment. Forgetting about his studying for the time being, King patted Bohn’s shoulder, squeezing it comfortably as his friend gave him his attention. 

“Hey, don’t worry. If Duen’s report doesn’t pass, you’ll only not see Duen for another week. That’s it,” King said, pushing on Bohn’s shoulder as he tried his best to comfort his friend and relax the tension he could feel in Bohn’s form.   
Letting out a sigh as he took this in, Bohn turned his eyes back towards their previous spot. Letting a frown slip onto his lips, King glanced up at Tee who shrugged, not knowing quite what to say until the silence was broken by Bohn’s phone ringing. Turning his attention back to Bohn, King squinted at the name being displayed before Bohn answered it, looking very excited and hopeful. Listening into the conversation, King smirked when he came to the conclusion that Duen had passed, his eyes shifting towards Boss, who was smiling and nodding. Hanging up once they came to an agreement, Bohn leaned back with a huge smile on his face, nothing like how he was in the previous week. 

“But before you’re happy for me...you lost the bet,” Bohn smugly got out, holding out his hand for his friends to see. Feeling his smile fall from his face, King stared at Bohn before he glanced over at Tee, who was gaping like a fish as he too stared at Bohn’s open palm. Noticing Boss and Mek make a quick getaway, King waited until Bohn’s attention was on them as he grabbed his things, running away as fast as he could, pretending to be talking to his mother as he ran, ignoring the way Bohn called out to them in disbelief. “Hey! Where are you going?! Give me the money!”

……………………………..

Making their way back to the Engineering faculty’s canteen, Ram quietly listened to Phu talk before both of their attentions got sidetracked. Noticing Duen with Bohn, Ram felt the contentment slip away to be replaced by annoyance, keeping silent even as Phu greeted Duen. Feeling another pair of eyes sizing him up, Ram knew that it was King, the slight attraction they both had for each other in their previous lives wanting him to get closer. Shaking off the urge to do so, however, Ram settled for leveling a small glare on Bohn, until Duen scooted over so that Ram could sit next to him. Keeping his gaze on Bohn as Tee asked Duen if he wanted to do charity work with them, Ram quickly brought his attention back to Duen before his friend could make up his mind. 

“Don’t you remember the last time?” Ram asked, arching a brow as Duen turned to look at him, realizating sparking when he came to terms with what Ram was mentioning. Listening to Ram’s voice from where he was sitting at the other table, King swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at Tee, who looked quite dumbfounded. Explaining the incident he had before in the past when it came to doing charity work, Duen didn’t get that far into his explanation when Ram interrupted him again, his gaze sliding from his friend towards Bohn with something akin to disbelief in his eyes. “And the food?”

Blinking in confusion as he was informed of all of the conditions that came to light if he wanted Duen to join him on their charity work. Bohn only nodded with his eyebrows furrowed, not giving Ram any attention when the boy got up and grabbed his bag, slinging it across his shoulders as he left the canteen. Watching him leave, King sat in silence until Tee got his attention and they got back to work. He could always find Ram later...right?

……………………………..

Letting out a heavy sigh as he chose the old rusty picnic table that chilled at the back of the library, Ram threw his bag onto the table and pulled out his homework, knowing that he was struggling a bit in the class and getting it done now would be better than having to focus on it later that night. Rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to focus on his work, Ram tapped his pen on the wood and thought, not quite knowing if either of his answers were right, but it was better than leaving the questions blank. Not hearing the light footsteps or feeling the pull of an old bond, Ram didn’t notice King coming up on him, his presence quiet as he snuck behind him, peering over his shoulder at the packet he was working on. 

“There are many mistakes…” Flinching lightly in shock, Ram peered up at King with a glare and found that he couldn’t do anything when the senior leaned over him, claiming the least Ram could do was greet him, calling him the dumb yet endearing nickname he came up with just a few weeks ago. Ignoring King’s attempts at a conversation, Ram continued to just stare down at his work, not wanting to meet his gaze for even a second. Taking a moment to observe Ram, King tried not to let his cold demeanor chase him off as he glanced over the work packet. Ah, it was the packet from Mr. Wechai’s class...no wonder the Cool Boy had problems with it. Deciding to help him a bit, King sat down and went to take the packet, claiming that he wanted to teach him, yet not being able to when Ram hung onto the paper with a tense fist. “What’s going on? You don’t want me to teach you?”

Staying silent as he glared at King, not releasing the hold he had on the packet despite King’s lazy attempts to pull at it, Ram kept his steel gaze on King, taking in his puffed out cheeks when King actually tried to pull hard on it. Pausing when he figured he couldn’t get Ram to let go of the paper, King hummed and eyed the younger man, not quite understanding why his expression was so cold and closed off. Deciding quickly, King gave one last tug and only sighed when Ram’s hold didn’t lessen.

“Keep grabbing it like that and you’ll tear it. Then you’ll have nothing to submit to Mr. Wechai,” King muttered, catching Ram’s gaze as the freshman turned his eyes towards the packet in both their hands. Observing the way Ram looked like he was thinking, King gave a final tug and grinned when Ram let go, frustration clear on his face as he did so, his eyes moving towards the table as he realized there was nothing he could do that could get him out of this. King was just too damn persistent. Folding the packet back in the spot Ram started on, King placed it on the table between them and pulled out a pen from the small pocket on his engineering shirt. “Isn’t that better? Let me see...okay, listen carefully, yeah?”

Begrudgingly letting his gaze shift to his packet, Ram listened as King explained some of the problems, pointing out the areas where he messed up with his pen. Peering at Ram once in a while as he made sure the other was getting it, King continued to explain the equations, Ram feeling the furrow in his brow leave as he took in what King was saying, the way he was teaching being easier to understand than how Mr. Wechai did. Nodding softly to show that he was listening, Ram played with his pen a bit as everything on the packet began to make sense and not seem like gibberish anymore. 

“There! Now it’s all correct!” King confirmed, placing his pen back in its place as he stretched, obviously not thinking that they would have the section that Ram needed to have done that fast. “I told you it’s easy! You only need to memorize the formulas!”

Pushing himself off the bench when he noticed Ram beginning to clean up and put everything back in his bag, King knew that the time he had with the other was up. Letting out a sigh as he said his goodbyes, King gasped slightly when a hand found its way around his wrist, stopping him from leaving like he thought he would. Ignoring the questions King threw his way, Ram finished putting everything away and stared at King, his gaze still a bit closed off but it was obvious that he wanted to bring him somewhere. Staring into his dark eyes for a moment, King found his fight leaving him as the somewhat familiar squeeze and pull of Ram dragging him in the other direction brought his attention from the fog that threatened to cloud his mind. 

“Cool boy?” King yelped, not even bothering to pretend to fight as Ram continued to lead him to wherever, his questions being unanswered. Dragging his feet as he was pulled around by the other, King knew his previous questions wouldn’t be answered, but that didn’t stop him from asking them until he noticed the chocolate lab that Ram was feeding the day he left King on top of the picnic table. Digging his heels into the dirt, King grabbed onto Ram’s wrist and whimpered, feeling a cold stab of terror forming in his gut. “O-oh no...Cool boy! I’m not going! N-no, I’m afraid of dogs!”

Hearing this as he began to have trouble pulling King any further, Ram froze as the memory of their previous lives came to mind, his body stopping its attempts to pull King any further. Turning his attention towards King, Ram kept a straight face when their eyes met, King shifting on his feet in fear as his hold on Ram’s wrist grew a bit tighter. Jerking King’s wrist slightly and not saying a word when King glanced down then gazed back up at him, Ram kept his demeanor calm as King swallowed and turned his attention back towards the dog. Hearing the lab beginning to bark at them, Ram blew a breath out of his nose and turned his eyes on the animal, the dog immediately going silent with a whine. Shaking his head with a sigh, Ram continued on the previous path, dragging King again as the senior went with him willingly this time. 

By the time they got to the place Ram was leading King to, the sky had grown dark and the late business of traffic filled the streets, honks and screeching tires making the night seem lively. Pulling King into the open street restaurant, Ram chose a random table before he finally let the senior go, placing his bag on the floor next to the seat. Observing King do the same, Ram settled in since he knew that King would most likely have things to say.

“I was wondering where you were taking me...you want to thank me with a meal?” King asked, settling in as he noticed the soft nod Ram gave him as an answer, which was better than not answering him at all. “Alrighty then!”

Turning his head and calling out to the waitress, King didn’t seem to notice the eyes on him, Ram silently taking King in until the senior turned back towards him, his gaze shifting towards the street. Noticing the waitress coming over, Ram let his eyes drift back towards the table, the menu being handed to him while she completely ignored King, placing his menu on the table. Watching as King wrote down what he wanted on the waitress’ notepad, Ram took it when it was offered to him and wrote down his order as well, handing the pad to the waitress, who seemed to have a staring problem if it was Ram’s opinion. Relaxing a fraction when she finally walked away, Ram observed the way King was rubbing his arms, just knowing that the older man had something on his mind.

“Oh...right. Thanks for helping me just now…” King mumbled, his eyes falling towards the table as Ram continued to watch him, making a face in reply to what the other said. Taking in the way a clouded look covered King’s gaze, Ram kept his eyes on him as King thought for words to say, not quite knowing how much he should tell the junior. “When I was small...there was a fierce dog near my granny’s house. One day, its leash broke and it bit me...that’s why I’m traumatized...but I still didn’t really care for dogs before then. Something about them just made my heart beat fast, ya know?” 

Swallowing the lump in his throat as he listened to King’s story, Ram held back the urge to reach for his hand, the memory of what happened to Mali still fresh in his mind despite it being a really long time ago. Noticing the way King’s eyes left the table to look at him, Ram shook the thoughts away and nodded, a small frown still sticking on his lips. Not being able to look away from each other for a moment, the two finally broke eye contact when their food arrived, the waitress placing their plates down as King grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Doing the same, Ram turned his attention to the last plate the waitress put down, his brows furrowed while King made a confused sound.

“This...my friend didn’t order this,” King corrected, turning his eyes to the girl who didn’t seem like she wanted to take her own gaze off Ram. Feeling an ugly emotion making his heart heavy, King buried it away and chose to ignore it, not quite knowing where it even came from. Hearing the waitress claim it was on her and that she wanted to exchange it for Ram’s number, King turned his eyes towards the younger man and watched as he glanced at her, annoyance making his eyes seem cold. Quickly turning his gaze away from her and back to his food, Ram ignored her and King couldn’t stop the small smile that rose on his lips. “I’ll...eat this for you then.”

Letting out a huff, the waitress quickly snatched the plate away and glared at Ram, letting out a grunt as she sauntered away, rage fresh in the way her body moved. Eyeing her leaving, King sighed and faced Ram again, clicking his chopsticks in thought.

“Cool boy! You have to be more subtle in rejecting someone,” King whined, watching as Ram lifted his eyes away from his food, a look of amusement on his face as he chewed. Pointing towards the little sign that told people that juice was buy one get one, King grumbled and clicked his chopsticks again. “It’s buy one get one free, but I don’t dare to even order juice now.”

Peering at the sign as he moved his food around, Ram stared at it in thought before he focused on eating his food again, King doing the same. Quickly finishing their food, Ram cleared the plates while King gathered his things, throwing his bag over his shoulder and watching as Ram did the same. Making the walk back to their university was long but listening to King talk most of the way brought his attention away from the distance until they finally reached the parking lot. 

“My car is over here! Thanks for bringing me back!” King hummed out, noticing the distance that was between them as they were walking seemed to grow smaller. Shaking his head to what King said, Ram glanced at him when King bumped their shoulders together softly, a smile resting on his lip as they made eye contact. “If you have any more questions, you can ask me through texting! Don’t mind it!”

Observing him, Ram felt his lips turn up slightly before they were interrupted by King’s phone, the ringer quite loud since there was only silence around them at the moment. Answering the call as he turned his back to Ram, King continued to chat with his mother not noticing the way Ram scurried away. Letting her know that he was heading back to his condo, King hung up and buried his phone in his pocket, taking in a deep breath before he turned around, jumping back in shock when a juice bottle suddenly appeared right in front of his face, Ram holding it out to him as he panted.

“When did you buy that?” King asked, staring at the bottle until he brought his eyes up to Ram, who thrusted the bottle in his direction again. “For me?”

Knowing that Ram wasn’t going to answer him, King quietly took the bottle and looked at it, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he noticed Ram walking away. Eyeing him until he disappeared, King glanced down at the bottle of juice again and shrugged, turning towards the direction of his car before he paused, his phone letting out a ping to tell him someone had messaged him. Pulling out his phone and opening the notification, King blinked when he noticed it was from Ram.

_“Thank you for teaching me, Senior.”_

Feeling a smile turn his lips up, King peered back towards the direction Ram had vanished, his mood lighting up until nothing but giddiness filled him. 

……………………………..

_Shifting around the crowd of people as he began to look through the many shops that lined the dirt pathway of the village, Mali gathered some fancy looking foods, getting two handfuls of the delicious delicacies. Swirling around the endless amount of people, Mali easily made his way back towards Klahan, who was away from the crowd and sitting on one of the log benches that were put out for the occasion._

_“Klahan! I got us food!” Mali yelled, suddenly appearing in front of the other, making Klahan glance up at him with no amusement whatsoever on his face. Grinning despite this, Mali showed him the variety of foods he brought before he sat down next to him, handing him one of the meat on a stick that he had gotten from one of the stalls. Making a face at it, Klahan eyed Mali who was waiting for him to take a bite. Seeing the look that was being sent his way, Mali huffed and jabbed the food into Klahan’s mouth. “Come on! I can’t eat this all myself!_

_Letting out a sigh, Klahan did what Mali said and took half of everything the other got, digging in when Mali beamed brightly, chowing down on his own food quite adorably. Eyeing him with a side glance, Klahan quietly ate while Mali chattered with his mouth partially full, the sight that Klahan would think would be disgusting, yet this time it wasn’t, since his partner seemed to be really enjoying their time at the festival._


	5. Getting Warmer

King could not believe that he was pulled into this once again. Ever since the senior had woken up that morning, he could just tell that things were going to be eventful. In what ways? King had no idea but by the time he got to the campus, he was immediately yanked into Bohn’s dumbass plan to get the charity work done faster than they had originally set out for. Letting out a sigh as he packed up the cans of spray paint into an old faded maroon bin, King brushed his bangs away from his face. Picking up the bin with a deep breath, King took a step back before his heart stopped when something rolled under his left foot. Slamming his eyes shut as his heart hammered in his chest, King waited for the painful impact of the concrete floor, gasping when he was suddenly grabbed, his back pressed flush against Ram’s chest until Ram placed his hands on King’s shoulders and held him up and away from him. 

_“Be more careful. The last thing I need is to learn how to heal your wounds from your clumsiness.”_

_“Yeah, yeah...and what’s so wrong with learning how to heal?! Klahan?!”_

Swallowing the lump in his throat as the haze that clouded his mind began to fade, King stared into Ram’s eyes in silence until he remembered where he was, quickly gaining his footing once more. Feeling Ram’s hands slip off his shoulders, King bit back the odd desire to have those hands on him again. Ram reached out and took the other side of the bin, keeping his slightly cold gaze on King, who was still gaping like a fish. Trying his best to calm his scrambling thoughts, King took a deep breath in, choosing to ignore whatever he had heard while he was in a daze. Finally breaking their eye contact when Ram began to lead the way, King stared at the younger man’s back and beamed.

“Thank you!”

………………………………………

Not quite knowing how long it had been since their last break, King continued to paint the rest of the trees on the poster he was working on until Bohn’s annoyed voice echoed around the almost empty canteen. Peering back to see why his friend was yelling, King blinked when he took in the sight of three juniors, flat on their backs and looking like they were either going to pass out or fall asleep. Placing the brush back in the water can, King moved to stand up as he made his way towards Bohn, nudging his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Hey…” Watching the way Bohn turned to face him, his brows furrowed with frustration as he tried to think of what to do with all his tired juniors. Glancing over the floor to see tons of empty cans of cola and coffee, King sighed and peered back up at Bohn, shaking his head. “I think this is too much for our juniors.”

Rubbing the back of his neck in thought, King hummed before his train of thought was interrupted by Tee, who walked up the concrete steps with a grin on his face, claiming he had a brilliant idea to get more students in to help. Glancing at Bohn when he heard his friend claim he would do anything to get the project done, King bit his lip and sighed, knowing that he would be pulled into despite his protests. 

………………………………………

Pulling his undershirt back on after he had to take that embarrassing picture that Tee claimed would help, King brushed down the wrinkles and slipped his engineering shirt back on, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Letting his eyes survey the quiet canteen, King felt a frown turn his lips down when he noticed that Ram was nowhere in sight, meaning that the junior must’ve left after he too was pulled into the picture. Fighting down the warmth he could feel in his cheeks as he tried to get the thought of seeing Ram partially shirtless out of his head, King waved towards where he could see Bohn, Duen and the rest of his friends. Chuckling when Tee was the only one who waved back at him, King made his way out of the canteen and down the familiar path towards the parking lot, finding that he couldn’t wait to get back to his condo and relax. 

Turning the corner as he finally got towards the lot, King fixed the strap of his bag, keeping his eyes lowered until he noticed that one of the picnic tables was occupied. Taking in the small group of juniors, King bit back a gasp when he noticed Ram, a mischievous grin appearing on his face as an idea lightened his mind. Noticing the trees that would hide him well, King quickly shuffled behind one and pulled out his phone, pulling up the messenger app so he could start messing with Ram. Sending a quick text to the other, King watched as Ram twitched, his phone letting out a ping. Staying hidden as Ram glanced over his phone screen, King grinned and continued to text, coming up with a new idea. Taking a close up photo of the tree he was hiding behind, King sent the photo to Ram and watched as Ram saw the picture, his gaze shifting up in confusion. Furrowing his brow when it didn’t get the reaction he wanted out of the junior, King stepped out of the tree a bit more until he could get a clear shot of Ram. 

Taking a picture of him and quickly sending it to Ram, King felt the teasing grin lighten his face once more as Ram glanced around again, his demeanor clearing showing how confused he was when he couldn’t seem to find King. Chuckling fondly, King finally stepped out of his hiding spot and began to make his way towards the group, the smirk never leaving his face as he got closer and closer.

“Hey everyone!” King chuckled, giving the juniors a wai back as they greeted him. Staring down at whatever they were working on, King questioned it and listened as one of the boys explained they were working on homework that was apparently supposed to be submitted tomorrow. Nodding as he took this in, King found his eyes beginning to trail towards Ram until his attention was brought back to the other junior, who started complimenting him. Rolling his eyes with a snicker, King knew that they wanted his help and what kind of senior would he be if he denied their request for his help? “Oh really? Who said that...nonetheless, I’ll help. Now, what do you need help on?”

Slinging his bag on the free bench beside one of the juniors, leaning his weight on the table as he glanced over their work, noticing a bunch of mistakes already. Taking a seat between Ram and the boy who asked for help, King turned all his attention to helping the juniors with their questions, correcting their mistakes with a gentle notion. Not paying attention to whatever King was teaching, Ram stared down at his own work, not wanting to gain anymore of the senior’s attention. Finding the urge to look at King, Ram bit back a grumble before he finally turned his head, taking in King as he was distracted with teaching the other juniors. Taking in how passionate King seemed with his tutoring, Ram couldn’t help the small smile that quirked at the one side of his lips, Ram didn’t notice the way the wall he had built started crumbling behind his eyes until King turned back towards him, the smile leaving and his eyes going back down to his homework. Feeling eyes on him not a moment later, Ram kept his eyes firmly on his paper as King brought his attention to him, his eyes filtering over the sheet of equations. 

“Can you do it, Cool Boy?” King asked, gaining Ram’s attention as he turned and gave King a look, one of his eyebrows raised. Not meeting his eyes for long, Ram turned back towards his homework and didn’t move even as King scooted close enough for their thighs to touch, the sudden spark of warmth catching both of them off guard for a moment. Getting in Ram’s bubble to help up, King borrowed Ram’s pencil and began to go over the problems once more, correcting him gently when he noticed that he had the same answers wrong that the other juniors had. Finding that he didn’t mind going over it again, King made sure to go at a pace Ram could easily follow, beginning to go over everything the younger man needed to know so that he could complete his homework and get a good grade on it. “Can you remember that?”

Letting his eyes lift from his homework, Ram found his gaze shifting towards King, who seemed like he was stuck, mesmerized in Ram’s chocolate pools. Feeling his smile leave his face as they continued to take each other in, King felt his mind beginning to fade again, the murky fog trying to pull him back into another one of his daydreams. 

_“See? It’s not that hard, right? Healing magic is a lot easier to master when you work with plants!”_

_“Yeah...I guess so…”_

Pulling himself forcibly back from the haze so he wouldn’t have to hear more, King let his eyes lower to Ram’s lips before he quickly snapped out of it, swiftly backing away from Ram’s bubble as he was brought back to the land of the living. Brushing his fingers through his hair to get rid of the remaining fog he could still feel, King took a deep breath and pushed himself up, not seeing the way Ram’s eyes still lingered on him, his quiet gaze just observing the way King seemed flustered. Packing up his things as he let the juniors know he was now leaving, King walked around the picnic table before a sudden thought struck him. 

“Oh, right! Cool Boy…” King mumbled, turning back towards the junior as he dug through his bag. Blinking as his attention was brought back towards King, Ram watched as King pulled out a packet, holding it out towards him. Noticing the confused expression on Ram’s face, King found himself wondering how he was just beginning to be able to read the other. Knowing that Ram was waiting for an explanation for the packet, King wiggled it in his direction and waited for Ram to take it. “I saw that you didn’t know how to do your homework, so I summarized some notes for you. Okay, I’m leaving now! Bye everyone.”  


Not taking his eyes off the packet of notes that King had given him, Ram listened to his friends politely wish the senior a good night before all their attention was on him. Listening to their questions about why King only made Ram a packet of notes, Ram shrugged faintly and continued to turn the pages, taking in all the notes in wonder, not noticing the way a smile perked his lips up as he felt his mood lighten, not quite minding the usually boring air of studying after the encounter with King. 

………………………………………

Letting a yawn contract him as he walked out of the campus, King cursed himself for forgetting some important work, making him have to get up early and go to the college on a Saturday. Placing the book and a packet in his bag, King held it to his chest when he noticed the telltale sign of rain making the clouds darken above him. Swiftly jogging towards the bus stop where there would be a place to shelter himself from the rain, King found that his time was up as the rain began to fall, quickly drowning him and making every part of him soaked. Covering his hair with his hand as he hurried under a patch of plants, King stared up at the sky with a huff, brushing his wet bangs back as a rumble of thunder shook the ground beneath him. Still feeling the rain on him, since King knew that the plants wouldn’t protect him fully, King shifted on his feet as he tried to think of what to do. Freezing up when the pelts of rain finally stopped falling on him, King furrowed his brow and turned, coming face to face with Ram, who was holding an umbrella with a stoic face. Meeting his eyes, King couldn’t help but notice the slight quirk of Ram’s eyebrows as he regarded him. 

“Why...why did you come to college on a Saturday?” King found himself asking, still knowing that Ram probably won’t give him a reply back. Examining the junior, King let out a small hum and nodded, the possible thought of Ram thinking it was a weekday instead of it being a Saturday. “You thought it was Monday right? Are...you going back now?”

Blinking as Ram nodded to his question, King turned his attention towards the sky again, not liking the way the rain seemed to be getting heavier despite them standing there for a good five minutes. Making his mind up quickly, King turned his attention back to Ram and nodded towards where the bus stop was. 

“Go then! I can go back myself and I’m already wet anyways. I’ll be at the bus station soon, so just go first, yeah?” King asked, taking in the way Ram’s brows furrowed. Not even having a moment to understand what was happening, King twitched slightly when Ram wrapped his hand around his wrist like he did the last time, King’s eyes falling towards the motion before they rose once more, staring into Ram’s stoic gaze. Obviously not taking no for an answer, Ram held the umbrella above King as he began to pull him in the direction of the bus stop. “W-where are you taking me?! Hey!”

………………………………………

Letting out a sigh as they finally made it to the bus stop, King brushed his hair back while Ram began to close his umbrella. Seeing that the rain wasn’t stopping, even after their ten minute jog, King bit back the thanks he wanted to give, holding his hand out of the shelter to feel the raindrops. Turning his eyes towards Ram, King quietly observed the way he was gathering his things up before a question sprung free from his mind, his brows furrowing until King felt it slip free from his lips.

“Why didn’t you say we were heading the same way? You’re taking the bus too?” King asked, his eyes showing how confused he was, even as Ram glanced at him, his eyes still guarded like he was hiding something that he didn’t want King to see. Choosing to ignore his questions, Ram continued to zip up his backpack and was only brought back when King’s voice rang out, claiming the bus was arriving. Reaching out once more, Ram took a hold of King’s wrist again and led him onto the bus, not listening to King’s complaint of him not being a dog. Getting to their seats, Ram finally let go of King’s wrist as the senior chuckled and wiggled it. “Let go now!”

Letting Ram sit down first since he most likely had to shuffle his bag around, King waited until he was done before he sat down beside him, ruffling his hair as he relaxed against the seat, his gaze turning towards Ram, who was quiet as always and staring out the window. Peering down towards the tattoo on the other’s arm, King cocked his head to the side in consideration, wondering if his prying questions would even be answered by Ram. 

“Do...you like tattoos?” King asked, staying quiet when Ram turned to face him, a small nod being the only thing he got, which was honestly better than nothing in King’s opinion. Nodding in thought, King went on to explain how he would want to get a tattoo as well, but his fear of needles was holding him back from ever getting one. “Does it hurt to get one?”

“...” Staying silent at first, Ram bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Should he answer King just this once? Or would that be too risky? Not getting a chance to really think it though, Ram watched as the smile left King’s face and the senior turned around, not facing him anymore, his lips pulled into an obvious pout. Letting out a sigh, Ram turned back towards the front and breathed in through his nose. “You want to get a tattoo?”

“Are you talking to me, Cool Boy?!” Keeping his eyes facing forward as King quickly turned to face him again, Ram wondered if there was any possible chance he could take those words back as King stared at him, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity. Not getting a reply back, King didn’t let it detour him as he continued talking, trying to hold in the gleeful wiggles his body wanted to do. “Yeah! I want a tattoo of my name behind my ear! But...like I said, I’m afraid of needles...Do you remember how I told you that I was traumatized by a dog bite? That’s...kind of the reason why I don’t like anything sharp.” 

Staying silent for a moment as he gave Ram his complete attention, King took in the blankness Ram held before the thought of how much he had spoken came to mind, King letting out a puff of air once he realized this.

“Hey...I have said so much!” King chuckled with a teasing tone to his voice. Rolling his eyes at his attempts to make him speak again, Ram went back to ignoring the senior, his gaze never leaving the window as he watched the passing scenery. Feeling the grin still on his face, King didn’t feel the need to stifle it even as Ram ignored him, bringing his attention to the front of the bus as they waited for their stop. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Not long after their conversation drifted, King peered out the window and noticed that the rain had dulled to a slight drizzle, not coming down in buckets like it was when they first got on the bus. Even though he had his headphones in, Ram seemed to have noticed it too, scooting closer to King for a moment so he could pull the bus window open, letting the cool air into the muggy bus. Letting out a sigh at this, King waited for Ram to settle once more before he dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone and his headphones. King groaned when his phone battery pinged an alert and promptly died, not even giving him a chance to listen to something as they waited for their respective stops. 

Hearing King’s complaint that his phone ran out of battery, Ram slowly turned towards him with a frown, finding that he didn’t like the look of disappointment marring King’s features. Taking one of his own headphones out, Ram turned a bit towards King and gently pushed the earphone into his ear, keeping eye contact with him when King turned to look at him, confusion evident in his expression until his face lightened when he realized what Ram had done. 

“Oh, thank you! Wait...what song is this? Good god, Cool Boy! That’s too intense! Give me your phone for a moment!” Staying still as King pulled his phone out of his pocket, Ram rolled his eyes and watched King as he chose a song for both of them to listen to. “Listen to this one! It matches the rainy day we’re having!”

Bouncing his eyebrows as he said this, King scrolled through Ram’s songs while the other just watched him, a deadpan expression on his face before King handed him back his phone. Choosing to ignore the chatter he could hear behind him, Ram glanced sideways to look at King, who had taken his headphone out so he could hear whatever nonsense the girls were spouting. Putting it back in with a chuckle, King nudged Ram to get his attention, grinning even brighter when Ram actually looked at him.

“Cool Boy! The girls behind us think we’re a couple! Do you want to become a couple?” King’s voice was steady as he asked that embarrassing question. Giving him a small glare before he rolled his eyes, Ram turned away from King and just stared ahead, the wall that was beginning to crumble growing strong again. Blinking when he noticed this, King felt his grin leave a little for something akin to confusion, his eyes sizing up Ram until they noticed his sunglasses that were hanging off Ram’s shirt. “Are those your glasses? Can you lend them to me?”

Taking in a deep breath as he met King’s eyes, Ram just stared at him until King smiled and muttered something about him not saying anything, he’ll take it as a yes. Letting King do whatever he wanted, Ram watched as his sunglasses were swiped and King placed them on, brushing his hair back as he faced Ram with a smirk on his face. 

“Am I handsome?” Taking in the older male, Ram eyed him for a moment longer before he gulped, turning his attention back towards the window as the squeals of the girls behind them caught his attention. Feeling a poke to his shoulder, Ram tried to hold in the slight irritation he could feel beginning to bubble in him, giving King his attention once more and finding his body deflating when he noticed the cheerful grin his senior had on his face. “Since we’re at it! Can you lend me your phone for a selfie? My phone’s power is drained...pleeaasseee? Please lend it to me.”

Not wanting to listen to the adorable pleads coming out of King’s mouth, Ram felt his resolve break as he handed the other his phone, keeping his eyes on the window as King took the device. Feeling King wiggle around beside him, Ram tried to keep his eyes forward until King grabbed his arm, claiming that he wanted to have the tattoo in the picture. Letting out a sigh as he let King do so, Ram stared at him, letting his eyes drift towards the front again so he wouldn’t have to watch King take his selfies. Feeling more tugs on his arm as King tried to get the right angle, Ram stared at the phone and quickly pulled his arm away when King put it down, knowing that he was done and he didn’t have to keep touching the other. Handing Ram back his glasses, King scrolled through the two pictures he took and smiled, showing them to Ram.

“Is it cool?” King asked, letting Ram see both of the pictures before he handed his phone back, obviously done with borrowing it. Burying it back in his pocket as King fixed the earphone back into his ear. “Send it to me...when you get a chance that is!” 

Making a face at him, Ram perked up slightly when he noticed his stop coming up, beginning to gather his things as he stood up. Shuffling back so Ram could get out, King couldn’t help but feel a sting of disappointment when Ram slung his bag over his shoulder and leveled him with a stare, like he was waiting for the senior to say something. 

“You...arrived at your stop?” King asked, staring up at Ram who just met his gaze, not saying a word. Letting out a sigh when he knew that was the answer he was getting, King nodded and met Ram’s eyes again, taking in the way the junior was observing him. “Thank you for coming back with me…”

Nodding softly, Ram took notice of the slight disappointed shine King had in his eyes and bit his lips, glancing down at the umbrella he was still holding in his hand. Letting go of the bar he was holding onto while he was standing, Ram stepped closer to King and held out the umbrella, who looked at the object with confusion. Questioning it, King blinked as Ram continued to hold it out to him, obviously waiting for him to take it and King knew that Ram wouldn’t take no for an answer. Taking it when Ram jerked it towards him again, King stayed silent even as Ram left him and got off the bus. Scooting closer to the window seat that Ram once occupied, King watched Ram leave and gave him a slight wave, not minding that the other didn’t respond to it. 

Feeling the bus beginning to move again, King shuffled to the middle and settled, his eyes dropping to the umbrella that Ram had given to him before he got off the bus. Pausing when he noticed something sticking to the inside, King furrowed his brow and brought the umbrella closer so he could read the message. 

_“You gave me the notes...I gave you an umbrella. We’re even now.”_

Letting his eyes raise once he realized the note was from Ram, King couldn’t help the pleased feeling bubbling in his chest as a small grin lit up his face. Settling back against the seat, King held the umbrella close and remained silent for the rest of the ride, gazing out the window to the darkening sky, the purple hues of the sunset fading to a murky blue, the telltale twinkles of stars letting King know that it will be a beautiful night. 

………………………………………

_“M-Mali! Come on! Keep your eyes on me...please!” Klahan bellowed, his voice echoing around the empty cave they were hiding in. Brushing his fingers through Mali’s hair, Klahan gently shook his partner, watching as the life seemed to drain out of him, along with the blood that was soaking the ground beneath them. “Shit! What were those spells…?! Mali...please...don’t leave me!”_

_“I...I-I’m s-sorry…”_

_“MALI!”_


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys. Just here to apologize for the lack of chapters being put out. I have been struggling for money and it's been affecting the way I feel and I haven't really been able to focus on writing because of the situation. 

So...on my tumblr, which is https://occasionally-writing.tumblr.com/ I am asking for commissions or donations for help! I go over what I will write on there but I'll make it clear here! 

My commission price is $7 for a fanfic! They're usually over 1000 to 2000 words long. I have a fandoms list on my tumblr to show what I write for but I will also do ocs if you guys give me enough info on them. I will write nsfw fanfics but I’d also like to say that although I will write nsfw fanfics, there are some things that I will not write for. At the time, I had to refund someone because they were asking for an idea that made me very uncomfortable >.> So I will not write anything to do with having your face being sat on and nothing with farting or poop. None of that...please >.<' 

If you want to to commission me! Come talk to me on tumblr or you can chat with me on here and we can work together on what you may want me to write! 

Thanks so much for listening guys <3 I really appreciate the time and I will try to get a new chapter out for this fic as soon as I can <3 I love you guys <3


End file.
